


Glow In the Darkness

by mander3_swish



Series: A Thousand Times [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, rnmweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: Alex is back in Roswell after his first tour and Michael is reveling in the changes.





	Glow In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Roswell New Mexico Week Day 3: Fic Prompt: Quick and dirty  
> Also using the Smut Prompt List: 13. “Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?”
> 
> Headcanon: Alex is stationed at Cannon Air Force Base in Curry for a special ops training course that's 12 weeks long with 6 to go. It's just under a couple hours away. They had a break, time-off to unwind from a particularly grueling week, and his friends convinced him to show him the sites and sounds of Roswell. When in Rome…

Michael had tried for two of the longest years of his life to forget Alex Manes, racking up a clandestine sexual history that rivaled the most prolific lotharios of the world. But the second he heard his laugh from across the bar at the Wild Pony, it was like no time had passed in his heart. 

They had stumbled through a long goodbye the last time. There had been sad and sloppy tear-filled kisses that had left him feeling hollowed out inside, that Alex was taking every ounce of himself he could offer, and only leaving the empty shell of Michael's body behind. He didn't begrudge him one bit for that. In the end, he hadn't heard from him or seen him until now, but it's not like he tried either. Being tragically miserable was more character building than sitting by the phone or the computer waiting for scraps, right? 

Michael watched him all night, endless hours of torment since he hadn't had a sip of alcohol once he realized Alex was there. He wanted to be sober enough to keep his options open.

And Alex knew he was there too, their eyes catching every so often, both holding out from looking away as long as possible before Alex was inevitably pulled back into the conversation. He was there with his Air Force bros, from what Michael could tell, but he didn't know why or for how long Alex might be sticking around this time. 

He noticed Alex slip out of the booth and head outside. None of his buddies followed, so he hoped Alex meant for him to follow him out into the night. He waited a couple minutes by the bar, and tried not to be too obvious when he slipped out the door as well.

He found Alex casually taking a drag off of a cigarette. Definitely not something he was used to seeing. 

"When the hell did you start smoking anything other than pot?" It was sexy and alluring, Alex's mouth wrapped around the slender cigarette held between his fingers. It was very different from the Alex he remembered.

"You pick up all kinds of nasty habits in the military." Alex replied. He eventually flicked the cigarette butt to the ground and exhaled a steady stream of smoke. 

Michael walked closer and was in an arm's reach of Alex, his gaze never leaving his face as he tried to see what else was different from the last time Alex was home.

“Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?” Alex came off braver, bolder than he'd ever heard him before. Michael hoped they'd have time to tell each other dirty stories of memorable hook-ups, get each other worked up. But then again, maybe not. Might be too telling or too devastating to hear about Alex in far off places with exotic men that weren't him. 

Michael pulled him around the corner, out of sight of the main entrance, and pushed him back up against the wall, harder than he meant to. "Sorry," he said.

Alex's reply was to crash their mouths together, his fingers tangling in Michael's curls. He had a thigh wedged between Michael's legs, and Michael didn't hold back seeking contact with his groin. Their moans shared in the space between kisses as they frotted like the hungry desperate men they were. 

Michael's right hand, the one that still had enough dexterity to do unspeakable things to Alex, managed to work the fly of Alex's jeans open. He slid his hand inside, applying just the right amount of pressure and twists and teasing that had Alex's grip tightening in his hair, teetering on the edge of pleasure and pain.

The hot and grimy desert air surrounded them as the sheen of sweat built up on their skin. They were lost in each other as the pleasure built, touches and kisses trying to say everything they were likely not to speak out loud. 

Alex came in Michael's hand, shuddering out stilted groans of pleasure. 

Michael brought his hand to his lips, and with a flick of his tongue had a taste. He'd wanted to see if that was different too. He wiped the rest of Alex's come off on his jeans; they were filthy already and he wasn't planning on going back inside the bar, so no big loss there.

"Do you want…" Alex started to ask once he came back to himself, his hands trailing down to Michael's belt buckle.

"Not here."

"I can't leave the guys. We're heading back to base at 0800."

"I can drop you off...later." Michael wasn't above begging. He was about to say something more snarky about Alex being good at leaving, but he knew that would not get him what he wanted.

***

The headlights of the truck washed over the side of the Airstream, making it glow in the darkness. Michael was proud that his hard work had earned him this new home. It had been a consolation prize kind of dream after the shit that went down at the end of senior year, but it was still better than nothing.

He silently led Alex up the steps and inside. It was hot as fuck, the air was stifling in the trailer, so he spent a few quick moments sliding open the small windows and turning on a fan to help circulate the air. "There, that should help cool things off a bit."

"I thought you brought me here with every intention of heating things up," Alex joked.

"That is certainly true," Michael replied. He pulled his shirt over his head and moved closer to Alex where he'd left him by the door. 

Alex met him halfway, this time pushing Michael against the nearest vertical surface. The cupboard doors rattled, and Alex's mouth was on his in a bruising kiss. 

"It really is too damn hot in here," Michael managed to get out between gasps of air. "And we're still wearing way too many clothes."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Alex challenged. He started unbuttoning his shirt, but Michael quickly took over and used his telekinetic powers as covertly as possible to assist in making it all happen a little more efficiently. Alex was luckily distracted, roaming his hands all over Michael's exposed skin.

Once Michael had them both naked, he pushed off the cabinets and backed Alex towards his tiny bed at the end of the space.

Laid out beneath him, Michael was free to explore Alex's sweat slick skin with his mouth, his tongue, his hands. Alex's body too had changed over the years, muscles hardened and defined, morphing into the man he'd always wanted to be. It was at times overwhelming. Michael felt like he was drowning or that this was a dream that might turn into one of many recurring nightmares at any second.

He had Alex turn over, couldn't handle having Alex's gaze on him just right then. His fingers traced patterns onto the exposed skin of his back, connecting the little scars and freckles into constellations. And then he placed a kiss to everyone of those scars, hoping his reverence could take away any painful memories that might still linger for Alex. 

Michael licked and sucked at the tender flesh, working his way lower and lower until his tongue swiped across Alex's hole and teased at the rim. He took his time, teasing and licking, pressing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, opening up Alex, making him squirm beneath him. He added a spit soaked finger, tortuously pressing it inside. When Alex pushed back slightly, he knew he was ready. 

"Roll over."

As Alex repositioned himself, Michael rolled on a condom and stroked his cock liberally with lube. Then he found his way back between Alex's legs and slid inside. A quiet, 'Fuck, yes,' escaped from between Alex's lips. It was scattered between the slap of skin on skin as Michael picked up the pace. He was lost in the rhythm of their bodies, and the ability for him to be both so lost and so profoundly found at the same time, well, it undid him. But only with Alex. It was only Alex who had the power to do this to him, or maybe he was only willing to let Alex do this to him.

Michael came with a shout, his orgasm crashed over him nearly unexpectedly. Alex had a hand on his own cock, and Michael felt when his come splattered a bit on his torso as he gently fucked into Alex, riding out the last waves of pleasure. 

They laid there together wrapped around each other in the sweltering heat that was barely abated by hints of a breeze through the open windows. As they tried to catch their breath, Alex shared the details of his current visit home, pretty certain that his squadron would be shipping out not long after this last bit of special ops training. 

"So maybe we have time to do this again, then, before you go?" 

Michael had wanted to say, "Let me let you go," but the words wouldn't come. He didn't know if he could go on forever in this seemingly endless cycle, but he'd be here for every goddamn piece of himself Alex was offering.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for all comments on the first part - it was definitely encouraging to help power forth and write this continuation!


End file.
